


Taking care of you

by dracodesmadre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Period Cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracodesmadre/pseuds/dracodesmadre
Summary: Draco takes care of Hermione. Drabble.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Taking care of you

His hand softly rubbed circles on her stomach. He laid on his side next to her while she was on her back. Her breaths came in short, pained pants.

Draco kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry it hurts,” he murmured. “Do you want me to get a heat pack?”

She nuzzled her nose against his hair. “No, this is good,” she said. “My period‘s hit me extra hard this week. Thank you for taking care of me.”

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love taking care of you, sweetheart,” he said. “Just let me know what you need.” 


End file.
